Strange Soldier
by SMILING88
Summary: This is a technical crossover but this is told from a single person's point of view on arriving to a new location. So don't be too judgy.


I wait and count each and every moment I think about how I got to this point. Sitting in an old musicians van loading the bullets to my gun. Somehow managed to make way to this little kid's town called Beach City. I guess it can be all traced to the day I got out of jail served a full year for the destruction of property. I've going legit or at least trying to look like it, I gained became a good guy in the end. I shaved my Mohawk and started wearing more colors, though I did keep my knife to remind me of the old days. I used to be _the_ bad boy on a game show, ever sense I lost I burned that bridge to my past. Moving from town to town seeing if I can fade away from that undesired fame. Anyway I managed to become a guardian to help protect this world.

Let's start off with the basics the Crystal Gems are a rebellion group that split off from the Gem home world. They originally intended to use the place to make a colony to expanding the seeming endless empire. Though there's this kid named Steven that was somehow born half human and half gem. His mother was apparently the leader of the rebellion, they were one in the thousand heck the millions given the chance. All shapes and sizes these alien freaks could combine with each other, make weapons appear out of thin air, and had space ships. Though somehow I managed to be sucked right into to this weird place. I guess since I kinda miss all the people I knew I never left. This place was just the right type of weird for me I guess sense I was on Total Drama.

What really happened I just walked into this back water town that could be barley be seen on the map. I walked around seeing the sights, and sounds it was rather minute to some but the people hear though they seem strange. So that's why I stayed. Look the point was that this place was never really heard of. I walked around into this one pizza shop it smelled good this this one guy with what I assumed was an African accent talked me about the prices. But that when "BOOM" there was this mega loud sound came from outside. I saw through the window this one tall lady with mega knuckles fighting this freaky machine thing. I also saw this one skinny chick using some weird spear, alongside with this fat purple chick with a whip. Any way this fight nearly leveled the entire street. Those chicks won and these kids come out of nowhere one of them caring this huge sword. The other was holding a hovering bubble with a stone inside. It was weird and cool at the same time.

Eventually I looked up whatever info I could find on them even watch videos on that one nerd's website. I followed them one day trying to learn what they did. I managed to find that one farm away from town I met the little green girl named Peridot even saw the blue chick Lapis. Those two always seemed to stay away from each other. Peridot told me everything that happened between them and the one leader Yellow Diamond. The Diamonds are the head honchoes on home world. They are in a word goddesses, and I don't mean the attractive, go gaga over them when you seem them type chicks. I'm saying that they're the "my way or die" type of individuals. To them they have no equal, none what so **EVER!** They're the traditional aliens that don't give warning to anyone, they just do as they want. We to them were not even considered _a_ dust mite. All I know is the big freak that Peridot ticked off has a lot of pride and that leads me to my situation.

You see I eventually wanted to help in whatever shape I could so I managed to visit some of the places that Steven has been. Steven Universe is a young kid that seems to put a lot of weight on his shoulders because, he has his mom's gem. Rose Courts the leader of the rebellion now I wasn't there for obvious reasons considering that war was thousands of years ago. But, Rose apparently saw something that life on our world had that was apparently priceless. Sense that was the reason she managed fall in love with Stevens dad Greg. An old rocker that originally tried to become famous. However, sense Greg fell in love he decided to stay here in Beach City and run an old car wash. It wasn't anything major but, it was enough to him to stay here with everything he wanted. Anyhow Steven showed me some pretty cool places Watermelon Island, and the inside of lion.

What really got me hooked was the kinder garden, the first placed used to make more gems. Rose's reason for the rebellion. The place was like a freaking callous you could feel it. It can't feel you. I head how in wars many generals used to salt the lands in order make plants, and crops not grow. The only difference, here in the kinder garden the lands couldn't recover. That's what motivated me to know whatever I could about the gems. With help I designed weapons using BB's, Pellets and whatever I could find. I honestly felt like one of those families that prepped for Armageddon except instead of an all-out nuke war, it'd be aliens from space.

When the van finally stopped and my rifle loaded. I was back at the hole the Peridot made I put on a special suit that handles major heat. I lowered down into the hole to see the cluster. I came upon it and oh the mother lode in gems. So got on to the big hunk of rock. I tried to listen to whatever whispers I tried to hear. I even tried to meditate down there listening to the sounds. What I hope to try to do is combine all of the shards of as many gems as I could.

I don't know what might happen next. All I do know is whenever an all mighty deity is insulted by one of its puny creations. Pride has been damaged and pain will be delivered. I don't think all my efforts will mean much in the long term but, I hope everything I do will at least provide a chance for everyone on my planet. Maybe I try to look up some people from my past and they would probably join. It's nice to think like that isn't.- Duncan.


End file.
